


YOOOO TOMMY HAS TO TURN THE WHOLE PLANET YELLOW

by Skinninglemons4fun



Series: Crack fics :))) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Its actually amazing, the wonders my brain can do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinninglemons4fun/pseuds/Skinninglemons4fun
Summary: Yeah, you read that right.——————CRACK
Series: Crack fics :))) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	YOOOO TOMMY HAS TO TURN THE WHOLE PLANET YELLOW

**Author's Note:**

> >:)  
> Also my Chinese is so bad please forgive me if it doesn’t make sense

* * *

“Whaddup its y’a boi Big T in the house!!!” Tommy starts when his face pops up on screen. The chat is rolling in with WeirdChamps and PogChamps. ahh doesn’t it feel so great to start streaming at 3 in the morning???  
he’s been munching on some kind of meat that’s been sitting on his desk for like, a month or something. It’s tastes fucking awful but he can’t seem to stop chewing at it.

it might be because of his nerves, due to the fact that’s he’s gonna pull the biggest prank ever. 

he’s going to turn the whole world Yellow.

“MOTHERINNIT?”” Tommy screams as he pulls out the red, slightly ominous button from the cabinet.   
  


she pops up behind his door. “What is it now dipshit I’m trying to grill the fuckin carrots up in here.”

”MUM you will have to watch me turn the WHOLE EARTH YELLOW for 100 DOLLARS$$$$!!!” And he hears a sob coming from the other side of the door.

”Noooooooooo don’t do it because that is not pogalisious of you tom.” Tubbo mumbles from their discord channel.   
  


“HAH! GEORGE WONT BE ABLE TO SEE ANYTHING ANYMORE!” Wilbur cackles down Tommy’s headphones. Good god the lanky bitch is getting on his fookin ™ nerves.

“It’s green you nonce.” Gog purrs out like that cat from Alice in wonderland.   
  


“EVERONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!” Tommy yells and all the glass shatters. If he wants to pull off this tubular stunt he’s gonna have to do it now.

”TOMMY YOU CANT GIVE ME MONEY THATS NOT HOW IT WORKS!” motherinnit begs, voice breaking from how loud they are talking

and his hand is .5cm away from the button before a plane crashes into his ceiling.   
  


“❄︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ❖︎♓︎♎︎♏︎□︎📪︎ ⬥︎♏︎❼︎❖︎♏︎ ♍︎□︎♎︎♏︎♎︎ ♓︎⧫︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎⧫︎ ♏︎❖︎♏︎❒︎⍓︎⧫︎♓︎❍︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎♓︎⧫︎♍︎♒︎ ♌︎□︎⍓︎ □︎◻︎♏︎■︎⬧︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ❍︎□︎◆︎⧫︎♒︎ ⬧︎□︎❍︎♏︎♌︎□︎♎︎⍓︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎♎︎ ♐︎◆︎♍︎🙵♓︎■︎♑︎ ♎︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎“ the ice cream blob spoke. It kind of reminded him of dream

”sorry what are you saying?” Tommy asks, completely oblivious to the plane because he is dumb.

“ ✌︎●︎⬧︎□︎📪︎ ♋︎♍︎♍︎□︎❒︎♎︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎❄︎◆︎♌︎♏︎❼︎⬧︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎⧫︎♓︎⬧︎⧫︎♓︎♍︎⬧︎📪︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ 🗄︎📁︎🕭︎ □︎♐︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ♑︎□︎♓︎■︎♑︎ ⧫︎□︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎❖︎♓︎❖︎♏︎📬︎ 💣︎♋︎🙵♏︎ ⬧︎◆︎❒︎♏︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♒︎♓︎⧫︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♌︎□︎⍓︎ ♓︎♐︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎■︎♋︎ ⬧︎⧫︎♋︎⍓︎ ♋︎●︎♓︎❖︎♏︎📬︎ ✋︎⧫︎❼︎⬧︎ ♐︎❒︎♏︎♏︎📪︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♍︎♋︎■︎ ♋︎●︎⬥︎♋︎⍓︎⬧︎ ◻︎♋︎⍓︎ ♐︎□︎❒︎ ♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ❍︎♏︎♎︎♓︎♍︎♋︎●︎ ♌︎♓︎●︎●︎⬧︎ ♓︎♐︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ⬥︎♋︎■︎⧫︎ ⧫︎□︎📬︎ ” it mutters again.   
  


“他不知道你现在说的是什么。” another thing tells the other thing. The blob seems to understand, before pulling out his gun

”mmh, whatcha said??” Tommy asks as he falls to the ground. The bullet is a rubber duck.

”oh that you only meant well, but of course you didn’t.” Tubbo cries as he bits his lips before looking up to the ceiling.

  
RIP 

tomathy “big T” innit


End file.
